Katara's hater and lover
by WhipItGoode
Summary: Zuko let's out a secret in front of everyone which starts to make his life a living hell and in the same way a shining heaven. Zutara fanfic. Don't own avatar wish I could. First Zuatara fanfic! R&R It's gonna be funny.Maybe Tokka or Sukka Chap25 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Zuko's Secret

"Come on Zuko"

"Yeah come on I won't mind if you say something mean just tell me what you think about me the others did" said the water tribe girl.

I looked at the faces flashing urging me to say my secret.

"Just say what you think about her"

"No!"

"No ones gonna hurt you if it's mean"

"We all said what we think about her it's your turn"

"NO!"

"Don't ruin the game"

"Just say it"

I let out flames from my body in rage.

"FINE! KATARA IS AN ANNOYING LITTLE WATERBENDING GIRL THAT HATES ME LIKE HELL SINCE I TRIED TO KILL THE AVATAR AND HER BROTHER! WON'T LISTEN TO A THING I SAY! I HATE HER ASWELL AND FOR SOME DANMED REASON I THINK I MIGHT LOVE HER!!!"

I felt my body go cold as the faces around me went blank. This is where all of my troubles began and this is where I started to feel like doo-doo. A really, really big doo-doo.

**Authors Note:**

**What do you think? Please review. More coming up soon. It's gonna be a fun ride this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Love is in the Air

_Zuko is sitting down on a rock looking at the other side of the canyan lost in thought of his little __**incident**_ _the other night._

_Zuko's mind:_

I'm an idiot.

I'm an idiot.

I'm an idiot.

I'm an idiot.

I'm a blasting idiot.

I'm a blasting, stupid idiot.

I'm a blasting, stupid, foolish idiot.

I mean, what did I see in her anyway? She's a water tribe peasant I'm a prince for pete's sake! Royalty! She isn't even that pretty.

_Katara passes by and stops a few metres away from Zuko and looks out into the canyan. Her hair moves in the gentle breeze passing by and the song 'Love is in the Air' starts playing_

_(Love is in the air_

_Love is in the air_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh)_

_Zuko's mind:_

...I guess she's kinda cute...

**Author Note:**

**Did you like it? Please reveiw again. 'Love is in the Air' does not belong to me although it's an awesome song and I am an awesome person (kidding but I am pretty awesome ;D) Hope it was funny enough**

**Ephesians5.19**


	3. Chapter 3 BUSTED

_Zuko walked slowly across the red and blue flowers enjoying the view._

"_Zuko! Zuko!" said a voice behind him. Zuko turned around and watched as the beautiful water bender ran towards him. She stopped right in front of him and smiled._

"_Zuko I need you to know. I can't hold it in much longer" started the water bender. "I love you I always have!"_

_Zuko smiled at wrapped his arms around Katara soothingly._

"_I know. I know"_

_And their lips join together making the perfect moment and the perfect kiss._

Zuko felt perfect. He was having the perfect dream, in the perfect sleep with his arms wrapped around his lovely, comfy, beautiful, soft-KATARA!?!?

Zuko opened his eyes. He was in a bed with Katara. Zuko resisted from screaming or falling asleep again.

_HOW DID I GET HERE!?!?_

Without moving Zuko looked around the room. It was definitely not his room. He tried to gently pull out one of his arms from the awkward position but couldn't. It was underneath Katara's waist and had wrapped itself on her tummy, the other hand had gone down further south. Zuko screamed in his head.

_I WAS TOUCHING HER BUT ALL NIGHT AND DIDN"T NOTICE!!!!_

Zuko quickly removed his hand and put most of his body out of the bed. It was his arm that was underneath her that was the problem. Zuko started to pull his arm away gently without moving Katara from her position with only one difficulty. She was holding onto his arm. Zuko felt his world fall into to pieces.

_If she waked up I'm dead!_

Zuko started to think of a plan quickly.

_Wait I could just pull my arm out and then make a run for it and then by the time she wakes up I'll be gone already! Zuko you are a genius!_

Putting the plan to affect Zuko pulled out his hand quickly. His plan had work she didn't notice a thing and only rolled a little. Zuko started to walk quietly out of the room until he looked back at the sleeping girl.

_She's cute when she's asleep…_

Zuko stopped for awhile and watched her for moment. Suddenly Zuko slapped himself.

_Don't let the stupid hormones take over get out of the room!_

Zuko turned around and started to creep out again.

"Zuko?"

_**BUSTED**_

Zuko turned around and saw Katara rubbing her eyes and looking at him. Zuko watched as the tired face turned into an angry one.

"ZUKO!"

Zuko started to walk backwards but hit something. He turned around again and noticed he had hit a jar full of water.

A JAR FULL OF _**WATER**_.

Zuko looked back at Katara and noticed she had spotted it too. Katara quickly jumped out of bed at the water from the jar began to raise.

_OH SH-_

Zuko felt his body being slammed to the wall outside the door of Katara's room and then suddenly becoming very cold…like ice.

"Pervert!" screamed Katara and she slammed the door.

_No wonder it was such a good sleep._

Zuko started to melt the ice and saw that Toph was coming by.

"Have a nice sleep Zuko?" she asked.

Zuko felt heat fill his body.

"IT WAS YOU-"

"Yeah I thought you had a good sleep too" said the earth bender and she walked off.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay I know that there are many Zutara stories with the scene where Zuko wakes up and finds Katara but I had to right this. It couldn't be left unwritten. Please review again and tell me what you think about it. I liked this chapter.**

**Ephesians5.19**


	4. Chapter 4 Toph is a genius

Toph lay down on her rock bed and smiled to herself.

_I am a genius._

_A blind earth bending genius…_

_Seriously._

Moving Zuko into Katara's bed was just too easy. He didn't even flinch when she earth bended him into Katara's room. And Katara didn't even wake up when she accidentally dropped Zuko (or was that on purpose?). This was exactly her idea of getting revenge on Zuko for burning her feet and his little secret that he popped out made it just too simple for her. Plus she thought they made a cute couple. After all they were yin-yang together and opposites do attract, everyone knows that. Though there was the problem about Aang.

_Aang is all over Katara but Katara doesn't feel the same way about him. I can tell that._

Toph closed her eyes contentedly with an evil grin on her face.

_I wonder what I'll do next._

"You"

Toph didn't need to open her eyes she knew who it was, also it wouldn't make any difference if she did. Toph didn't reply the fire nation prince.

"Why on earth did you do that? I'll kill you if you do that again"

Toph yawned and then laugh.

"You have an anger management problem you know that?" she said tiredly, there was clearly no reason why she should argue back. Toph felt the air go warmer; Zuko must have started a bit of a bonfire.

"This is revenge for me _accidentally _burning your feet isn't it?"

Toph grinned evilly.

"Be thankful I was going to put you two in kissing position" she told him. That had been the truth but Toph had changed her mind halfway through, she didn't want Katara to kill Zuko on the first day of her tricks.

"Unbelievable! I gave a prince's life so I could wake up in the morning and get frozen to a wall! I didn't even say I loved her, I said I _think_ I might love her!"

Toph felt that he was walking away from her.

_My life is a total bliss to live._

**Author's Note:**

**Was that a good chapter? Wasn't that funny and didn't have much Zutara in it but I really wanted to right something else before I get Zuko smashed by Katara again. **

**Yay I made Toph a Zutarian (in a way)! **

**Kataangs can burn me on a stake for what I made Toph say in this chapter but I have always wanted to destroy Kataang and let Zutara flourish.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I really want to know what you think okay.**

**Ephesians5.19**

**Ps. I might be making a Zutarian Fanfic soon but it's not gonna be a drabble.**


	5. Chapter 5 And we all love Toph

Zuko woke up and quickly looked around to make sure he hadn't been transported to another room again. Zuko was on guard day and night now. Toph hadn't done anything to him in three days so he was expecting something big. Zuko scratched an ichy spot on his head and noticed he was holding something in his hand. It was made out of a certain blue cloth that had two starps on it. It also strangly looked like an undergarment...

_That earth bender has a sick mind!_

Zuko quickly thought of what he might do with the bra.

_She blind girl is dead. How did she even get it she's blind!_

Zuko needed to dispose of the clothing and needed to do it soon as possible. Zuko scrambled out of his bed and ran out the door turning to the left still running as fast as he could clutching the thing in his hand with his arm raised in the air so he wouldn't have to be that close to it. He turned a corner and then stopped.

_Oh no..._

The waterbending girl looked at him surprised then her eyebrows joined together. At that moment two thoughts raced i n Zuko's mind:

1. If he would ever survive

2. How he would kill the little brat earth bender

For a moment nothing happened. She looked at him evilly and he looked at the undergarment then at her. Suddenly the water bender opened her bending water bottle with her thumb and began to race at him.

"YOU ARE FULL ON SICK!"

Zuko sheilded himself with his hands but it didn't work. His body slammed to the wall and a few ice-darts stuck him to it.

"It wasn't me it's that earth bender of yours" he reasoned and felt his face get slapped.

"If it was Toph how did she get it!?" asked the water bender. Zuko felt like a mouse and she was the cat. A few months ago it was the other way around and he was the one doing the interrogation.

"How should I know!" he shouted back.

_I don't want to know anyway_

Zuko shudered at the thought and the water bender slapped him across the face again.

"YOU ARE ONE WRONG PERSON!"

Zuko's mind filled with anger.

_Why do I love her?_

"How do you know you don't even know me!"

The water bender folded her arms.

"Okay let's get to know each other. Wait are you gay?" she said sarcastically.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh come on you heard me. Answer up. ARE YOU GAY!?" tormented the water bender.

Zuko looked at the water bender. Her face right across from his and just a few inches further away from him.

"I'm so not gay! If I was gay would I do this?"

And Zuko kissed her.

She was just close enough for him to reach so he did it. Zuko expected her to slap him again or freeze him completely but she didn't. Neither of them moved. It was just them. No sound was made at all. Zuko lost track of time. He didn't know if they were like that for minutes or hours. All Zuko knew that it was that they didn't part for along time. He let go slowly and looked at her. She stared at him wide eyed. She didn't say anything at all but just looked at him as if she was lost in thought. Then she grabbed her clothes from him and started to walk in the other direction. She stopped and looked back at him when she was around halffway across the hall.

"That doesn't change anything" she said and continued to walk. Zuko smiled at the comment and then started to unfreeze the darts. For once he might actually thank Toph.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it was quite long but I had to put in the end. Put in reviews people I want them. Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Ephesians5.19**


	6. Chapter 6 Zuko's 2do list

Zuko had three things to do on his 'to-do list'. Not like he ever had a 'to-do list' but he has one now.

_To find a knife so it isn't that obvious that Zuko committed the murder._

_Find Toph_

_Kill Toph_

He was going to make that little earth bender brat pay. What was she thinking anyway? But mostly how did she get Katara's 'thing'. Was somebody helping her now? One of the other guys that had come to the western air temple? Zuko couldn't put a finger on it but he was certain Toph was getting help from someone. He just needed to do that but first of all he needed to eliminate somebody and since that 'somebody' was a blind earth bender who could sense where you were it was going to be a pretty hard task. Zuko stared subconsciously into the space around him. Suddenly he felt someone slap him in the face and he knew who it was.

"If you tell anyone about this morning especially Aang about this morning you won't even need to hurt him, I'll kill right there" she warned angrily.

"Why cause he's your boyfriend?"

"Aang is not my boyfriend but isn't it obvious how he feels towards me?" she asked. Zuko knew alright. Aang always acting lovey-dovey around Katara was obvious.

"Then I'll do it after I kill the earth bender" he said sarcastically.

She slapped him.

"Why do you want to kill Toph? What has she done to you? At least I have a reason to hate you" said Katara. Zuko remained silently for a while. How could she not know that Toph was a little monster from hell?

_I can't believe I like this girl_.

"Don't tell me you can't see that evil face of hers! She's getting me back for burning her feet! I wouldn't do all those things that you think I did! Do I look like that kind of guy!?" Zuko was on the verge of over reacting.

"I know what kind of guy you are but I never thought I'd put pervert on the list!" she shouted and stormed of. Zuko watched her go. How could he like her? She was the most annoying person in the whole entire world.

"Gee Zuko you're a real smooth talker aren't you? You know I think she likes you" said a voice full of sarcasm. Zuko turned to the speaker.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he shouted. Toph looked into the air and folded her arms.

"Nothing. I don't have a problem, but you do. But Zuko, I gotta tell you. Those were some moves you did this morning"

_That's it. Where's Sokka's machete?_

**Author's Note:**

**I promise there will be a bit more Zutara in the next chapter. I hope this one was good.**

**Ephesians5.19**


	7. Chapter 7 Love Rivals

Aang looked at Zuko.

Zuko looked at Aang.

It was just them by a little fire. Everyone else was either looking around the place or gathering food. Zuko forced himself to look at the fire instead of Aang who looked like he was planning to kill him in some sort of evil way…he didn't blame him.

"So…" started Aang. Zuko eyes went back at him and Aang glared.

"…is there anything going on between you and Katara?"

_Yes._

"No"

The bald monk cocked up one eyebrow with a suspicious look.

"Really?"

_No._

"Yes"

Silence separated them once more.

"Anything happening between you and Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Yes"

_Yeah right._

"Really?"

"Uh-huh"

It was Zuko's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Like what?"

Aang laughed.

"What?"

"You really think that she would like you?"

"At least I have hair"

Aang frowned at him and Zuko made a childish grin.

"Katara hates your guts out"

_Like I don't know it._

"I hate hers"

_True._

Aang looked at him curiously. How much Zuko would love just to smack his little bald head.

"She doesn't hate me though"

Zuko stopped himself from laughing.

"No wonder you have never gotten a girlfriend"

"Like you have"

"I have"

"Who?"

"Mai"

"You must have been pretty desperate"

Zuko gave Aang an evil look but Aang didn't change his calm expression.

"What's your relationship with Katara then?" Zuko changed the topic.

"We've kissed twice"

Jealousy struck him. He had only done it once.

"I feel sorry for her then" answered Zuko. He wasn't gonna let a twelve year kid keep him down.

"She's never gonna like you"

"You wanna bet?"

"She doesn't trust you anymore"

"How do you know that?"

"She's more comfortable with me"

"So?"

"I'm the Avatar"

"Well I'm related to the last one"

"I look better"

"Well I'm taller"

"You tried to kill her!"

"You burned her!"

"You're a prince!"

"You're a monk!"

"YOU'RE TOO OLD!"

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!"

"YOU'RE STILL IN PUBURTY!"

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HIT IT YET!"

"YOU'RE VOICE IS BREAKING!"

"AT LEAST I DON"T HAVE A HIGHT PITCHED ONE!"

"Hey boys"

Zuko and Aang quickly looked to see Toph, Haru, The Dude all leaning on a rock and watching them. They both stared gaping at the three watches.

"Well, well, well" said Toph. "Let the love rivalry begin".


	8. Chapter 8 Soup

"Here you go Aang, the food's there Toph, be patient Sokka, there's you food Haru, there you go The Dude. Catch Zuko"

Zuko caught the bowl but the soup had its own mind and thought it was fun to go on his face.

"Thanks Katara" Zuko said sarcastically. 

"Your welcome"

Zuko listened to the distant sound of Aang laughing.

"Can I please have some more Katara?" asked Zuko. Reluctantly she gave him some more and Zuko grinned at Aang and the Avatar frowned back at him. Suddenly Aang smiled.

_Wait that can't be good._

Aang let out a huge sneeze and everyone's soup went into their faces.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Everybody but Katara starting to fling soup at each other and before long everyone was throwing soup and soup bowls while Katara kept shouting for them to stop. Zuko felt himself getting soaked with the soup. Aang aimed at him and fired and Zuko yelled when the soup landed all over him.

"So you wanna play smart guy?" said Zuko and he grabbed the huge pot of soup and threw the contents at Aang but he ducked and right behind the Avatar was no one else but Katara.

"ZUKO!"

Everything was silent and all eyes were drawn to the wet Katara who was boiling with rage. She stomped over to Zuko and grabbed his wrist harshly.

"We are going to have a little talk" announced Katara and she started to drag him away from the others.

"Aww come on Katara it was just a game! Zuko doesn't need to get punished for that!" said Aang.

"Just let them go. Just because mummy and daddy are fighting doesn't mean they'll start hating us" shushed Toph. Zuko looked at Katara who blushed but continued to pull him.

Once away from the crowd Katara let out her anger.

"What is your problem?" she shouted. Zuko let the rage go through him.

"My problem you started it!" he retorted.

"_**I**_ started it? You had to keep it going!"

"I just asked for more food! Aang was the one who started to whole food fight! Stop blaming me for his problems!"

"Aang has a lot of problems he doesn't need you to give him more!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT WITH HIM?"

"WELL MAYBE I WILL!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Zuko didn't know what to do so he did it. He kissed her. On the lips with one arm around her waist and the other hand holding the back of her head. She was tense at first but then she relaxed. When the kiss was over Zuko smiled.

"Now Aang and I are even"

He kissed her again in the same position and she didn't move at all but stayed in a sort of frozen position and he ran his fingers through her soup filled hair. He let go of her calmly.

"And now I'm winning"

Zuko smiled as he walked away. She tasted like soup.


	9. Chapter 9 June's Pity

Toph lay back in the dirt with a sigh

Toph lay back in the dirt with a sigh. Not much was happening, everything was going fine and she could finally (after beating up Sokka, teasing Zuko and Katara and practising earth bending with Aang) relax and have the rest of the day of picking her toes, having a mud bath and get as dirty as she wanted. Yeah that was the life. Toph sat up quickly and put a palm flat on the ground.

Something and someone was coming. It felt like a huge kind of furry animal with a long tail and had a person riding on it. It was close. Very close.

"Guys something's coming!" shouted Toph and she stood up ready for anything. Yeah a great relaxing day so far – NOT. All of the gang came towards and the thing came in to view.

"Hello June did my sister send you?" said Zuko's voice. The person called June laughed.

"Hello Zuko and oh… I see you got your girlfriend back. You never denied that she wasn't didn't you?" said June mockingly.

Ouch. This girl knew how to talk.

"SHE'S NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

The clear distinct voice of Aang rang through out the temples.

Oh Aang how pathetic can you get sometimes.

"So someone wishes they have someone do they?"

"He _wishes_"

"Couldn't have said it better _you _wish"

"I don't need to wish again it's come true"

"Yeah in your dreams"

"Dreams that have come to reality"

"You really think she likes you?"

"I know she does"

The fight continued and Toph lay back on the ground.

"Are they always this bad at arguing?" asked June. Toph sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately yes" she answered to the complete stranger.

"I pity you"

"Thanks with these two I need it"


	10. Chapter 10 Bets

I'm just the guy with the boomerang – seriously

I'm just the guy with the boomerang – seriously. I didn't ask for all this magic bending and all these confusing fights like the one happening right now. It was Team Avatar vs. June, June and Toph vs. Zuko and Aang and then at the same time to add on to the already awkward fights Zuko vs. Aang. It was the first time I got the thought 'Who was I rooting for'. Aang or Zuko? Both in love with my innocent sister and both have reasons against that I shouldn't give my blessing if my sister ends up falling for one of them. Aang is too young for my sister and to strange but then again he was the Avatar which probably would give some good reasons to accept him. And then there was Zuko the angry, possessed jerk who has chased us all around the world but he had shown good now and from what Toph had been saying he was winning the battle with him and Aang.

Zuko or Aang?

Aang or Zuko?

"Sokka watch out!" shouted Toph as a huge rock came towards me. I tried dodging – I failed and the rock knocks me to the ground. Toph lifted the rock of.

"Pay attention dolt!" she shouted. I took her advice and stood back up again. Rock, water, air and fire covered the place shooting around the western air temple. I threw my boomerang at June who fell off what ever she was riding on. Then suddenly everybody stopped besides Zuko and Aang who were crazily shooting things at the other. I watched quietly.

"FIVE GOLD PIECES ON ZUKO!" shouted Toph.

"THREE SILVERS ON AANG" shouted The Duke. I stared at Toph and The Duke who were now trying to throw insults and root for the people they betted on. I looked back at the fight Zuko did seem to be winning…

"EIGHT GOLD PIECES ON THE FIRE BENDING JERK!"

I gaped and looked at the better. Now the enemies were joining in. June sat down next to Toph and watched the fight.

"THIRTEEN ON HOT HEAD!" Toph upped her bet. Sokka knew she didn't like not having the highest bet.

"SEVEN SILVERS ON AANG!" shouted Haru.

"FIVE ON AANG TOO!"

"I UP MINE TO SIX SILVERS" exclaimed The Duke. I just stared. Then why shouldn't I bet? I mean I could make a profit out of it. I opened my mouth to announce my bet then the most unexpected thing happened.

"TWENTY GOLD ON ZUKO!"

Everybody looked at Katara who was covering her mouth and looking like she had just said the craziest thing in the world.

"AND TWENTY ON AANG TOO!" she then shouted. Sokka looked back at the fight between Aang and Zuko. Toph was right. Zuko was winning.

"SIXTEEN ON ZUKO!" I shouted and everybody started to up their bets a bit more. I lost concentration and thought for awhile. Did Katara like Zuko back?

**Author's Note: Oooooohhh Suspense… Please review. More Zutaraness coming up. I hoped you enjoyed. I will update ASAP**

**Ephesians5.19**


	11. Chapter 11 Insult Competitions

Zuko blocked the pieces of rock away with his fire bending and shot fire balls back at the Avatar

Zuko blocked the pieces of rock away with his fire bending and shot fire balls back at the Avatar. It wasn't easy. After all he already knew how to use a bit of all the elements and Zuko was stuck with lousy old fire.

_Come on Zuko you can do it! Katara is watching make an impression. _

"This is getting boring" said Toph from the audience. Zuko glared at her.

"Well you know it isn't that easy" said Aang to his earth bending teacher. Toph sighed and lied down on the ground.

"Can't you guys do something different like a insult competition or something?" asked Toph desperately. Zuko looked at Toph. Was she actually serious about that? Zuko kept on attacking Aang but Aang stopped and then looked at Zuko and grinned. He was actually gonna-

"Hey Hot Head! What's the matter run out of gas?"

"What are you kidding me this is so lame!"

"Aw cheer up Zuko it's fun hearing you guys making fools of yourself"

laughter

"What's wrong torch? Did I put out a flame?"

"Hey well at least I knew my parents. So you can go cry and go back to mummy. If you had one!"

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Hey maybe it's good that I didn't know my parents after all look how you ended up!"

"Wow I didn't now you were such an Air Head!"

"Gee your slow I thought fire was meant to be fast!"

"Hello my name is Aang and I'm the Avatar who is 112 years old and I'm in love with a fourteen year old. Does that seem right to you?"

"Hello I'm Prince Zuko and I'm in love with a girl that I chased all around the world, tried to kill, stole her necklace which was the only thing she has left of her mum, whose nation killed her mother, took her father away now and has betrayed her. Of course she's gonna like me back-

"Because unlike the Avatar I have hair, I have no tattoos around my body, I am not shorter than her, I've apologised for what I have done, I've loved her for a very long time now and dated this weird gothic girl to try and get over her but that didn't work so instead I came here and joined the group so I could not only help you defeat my own father but to teach you fire bending, I hate and she hates me, I love her too but I'm still not sure of her answer, I've kissed her three times and you only two and guess what else! I've touch her but!"

Zuko panted from saying all that in one breath. There was complete silence.

_Oh no this can't be good._

Zuko ran over all the things he had said and then panicked.

_I actually said that I-_

"You touch my sisters WHAT!" yelled Sokka who unsheathed his sword.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! OH NO!_

Zuko pointed to Toph accusingly.

"Hey it's not my fault she made me!"

"WHAT! AS IF WHY WOULD I DO THAT!"

"Yeah Zuko why would she do that!?"

"CAUSE SHE'S INSANE!"

"Yeah we're gonna believe that"

"BUT IT'S HER FAULT!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT ALL I DID WAS PUT ZUKO IN THE SAME BED AS KATARA!"

"YOU WHAT!" Aang's voice came in.

"HEY HE SHOULD BE THANKING ME!"

"FOR LETTING ME GET FROZEN ON A WALL!"

"Hey guys be quiet!" Katara shushed.

"You're smart you know" complimented June to Toph.

"Why thank you. ZUKO IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU LET YOUR SECRET OUT ANYWAY!"

"YEAH ZUKO WE WOULD BE HERE IF IT WAS FOR YOU!"

"OH SO THAT'S ALL THE THANK I GET FROM TEACHING FIRE BENDING!"

"HEY JERK BE QUIET! I TEACH YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!"

"SOKKA THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT!"

"TOPH IT IS MY BUSINESS! HE CLEARLY SAID HE TOUCHED MY SISTER'S-

"Hey well it was actually quite nice. Jealous Aang?"

"YOU WISH! I HAVE CONTROL OVER MY BODY AT LEAST!"

"HEY I WAS ASLEEP AND IT'S NO MY FAULT I DIDN'T KNOW MY HAND WENT AND TOUCH HER-

"WILL EVERYBODY PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BUT!!" screamed Katara. Every one was quiet and stared at Katara. Aang pointed to Zuko.

"Hey he started it"

**Author's Note: Shipping wars don't you just love them?**


	12. Chapter 12 Hot, not or pot?

"Sooooooooooo…

"Sooooooooooo….. you like my sister don't you?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"But why do you like her? Do you think she's hot or something?"

"Why are we talking about this?"

Sokka shrugged at the fire bender who he had just made feel very awkward. He didn't blame him, but it was his right as 'big brother' to ask the essential questions on what Zuko thought about his fourteen year old little sister.

"So do you think she's hot?"

"You haven't answered why we are talking about this"

"I know but do you think she's hot?" Sokka urged on. Zuko turned away and shrugged. Sokka clicked on brother mode.

"You like her and you don't really think she's hot?" confronted Sokka. Zuko turned back angrily.

"Who said I liked her?- I mean- I said I liked her- but- I'm just saying- alright fine-ithinksheshot"

"You think she's pot?"

"I THINK SHE'S HOT! THERE YOU HAPPY NOW!?" yelled Zuko. Sokka leaned back in retreat and returned to his normal position when Zuko had cooled off.

"So what kind of hot? Hot-hot?" asked Sokka. Zuko hung his head down.

"You owe me an answer. WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?!"

Sokka put his hand on his chest all dignified like.

"Because as I am the big brother of Katara and it is my right and duty to judge her lover" answered Sokka.

"So have I passed?"

"Excuse me but I believe you have to answer my question. So is she hot-hot or is she hot-hot-HOT?"

"Hey wasn't it just hot-hot before?"

"Ahem! Answer the question please" said Sokka putting a hand to his ear. Zuko glared.

"Well…." Started Zuko scratching his head in thought.

"Go on" pushed on Sokka.

"Well I guess she's…"

"Uh-huh"

"Well…I don't know"

"Yes you do know, just keep going" said Sokka losing patience quickly.

"Hehe…I remember one time when-

"OH JUST COME ON! SERIOUSLY! ALL YOU NEED TO SAY IS IF YOU THINK MY SISTER IS HOT-HOT OR HOT-HOT-HOT! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW YOUR WHOLE LIFE STORY!!" shouted Sokka infuriated. Zuko looked at Sokka with realization.

"Oh you wanted to know that? Well I guess she's between hot-hot and hot-hot-hot" said Zuko. Sokka looked at Zuko angrily.

_All that precious time and he didn't even know what I was talking about!_

"So now you have to answer my question" said Zuko. Sokka grinned.

_Oh I'm gonna get you now!_

"Yes you were right I did say hot-hot first but then I changed it to hot-hot and hot-hot-hot" said Sokka. Zuko frowned.

"No meant the question where-

"My turn to ask a question!"

"What is not"

"It is too. I just answered your question on 'Hey wasn't it just hot-hot before?' and I answered it so now it's your turn"

"Fine. What's your question?"

Sokka looked down to show he was about to give a serious question and he saw that Zuko understood.

"When did you start liking her?" Sokka asked. Zuko looked down to his feet.

"Well I guess I admired her for leaving her home and all, then she was a good fighter for a girl and the admiration grew more but I think I started liking her when we were in that cave-

"Yeah what happened in the cave Katara told us a bit but we never really knew"

"Don't but in"

"Sorry"

"That's butting in"

"Sorry- I- okay you know what don't listen to me"

"Believe me I've tried"

"Back on the topic"

"You just told me not to listen to you"

"Just go on!"

"Well when we were in the cave she started to throwing insults at me until she came to the topic of her mother and started crying and the I must of said something nice cause she stopped crying and looked back at me. After that we just shared stuff about our mothers and we opened p to each other. But what surprised me was that she actually listened to me as if she cared for me, the person that had been chasing her around the world and trying to kill her.

"Then she said that she always thought of me as an enemy and I thought it was my scar so I told her a bit about it and then she just offered to heal it. At that moment I felt absolutely wonderful as if I could be free from it forever." Zuko touched his scar"If I would be able to show my face proudly to everyone and she was about to heal it and then my uncle and the Avatar came. After that I joined Azula and betrayed her. I felt awful. I must of hurt her. I started to realize that I loved her when I was back home. I felt something was missing and it just didn't feel right the way it did, with Mai, all that glory and all the fan girls. So It really helped me when I made my decision and that's practically it"

Sokka put his head up and looked at Zuko and Zuko did the same.

"Okay to be honest you lost me at 'cave' but I found you again at 'fan girls'" admitted Sokka. Zuko looked at Sokka as if he was looking at the biggest idiot in the world.

"Well I've answered now you answer. Have I passed your test?"

Sokka looked at Zuko and shrugged.

"Well I guess you've passed"

"Really?"

"Hey just a by a bit. You know a tiny bit of dust"

"Awesome"

"Hey there are a lot more test than that one"

"Oh well"

"Don't you care?"

"Of course I do but you're the guy that thought I said your sister is pot"

"You were mumbling!"

"I said ithinksheshot and you thought it was I think she's pot"

"Well people make mistakes I just make a bit more than others"

"Right…sure I'm gonna believe that"

"I guess you're not so bad after all"

"So is that an approval?"

"I guess it is"

**Author's Note: Whoa pretty long :p A bit more serious this chappie but still has humor. Thank you so much guys for the reviews I love them with all my heart! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**


	13. Chapter 13 Toph has work

Toph frowned as she felt familiar footsteps walk on the ground.

_Suki_

Sokka's girlfriend. Suki was nice and all but Sokka liked Suki and not her.

Why did Sokka like her anyway?

Was she really pretty?

Toph had no idea.

Everyone started to hug eachother and say hello then leave but Toph just stood there gloomy like. She felt Sparky boy walk towards her.

"What do you want?" she said turning away.

"You like him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Sokka"

No reply.

"Don't worry I don't think he knows"

"Why do you care? You've got what you want, you've got Katara"

"I don't know that completely"

"She's already falling for you it's easy to tell, her hear beat goes faster each time you walk by her"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Hey Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Is Suki really pretty?"

Toph could imagine Zuko looking at her as if she was some crazy girl.

"Well she's pretty but I don't have Sokka's eyes so I can't really answer that"

"Oh"

Silence. Toph still felt bad. She started to walk away from Zuko but then stopped.

"Do you think Sokka can like me?"

She felt Zuko shift his posistion on the ground.

"I believe he can after all Katara and I were enemies once"

"Okay well thanks"

"Your welcome"

Toph continued on walking.

"Wait Toph!"

She stopped and turned around.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"What are you gonna do to help me? Sokka's in love with Suki already anyway"

"I can help find out what kind of girls he likes"

"Don't need to know. Taller, older, prettier, not blind and funnier"

"Your funny"

"How?"

"Umm"

"Yep I thought so"

"How about you tell him?"

"Are you nuts? Thats the worst thing I could do! He'll come up with a hopeless explanation and I'll be ruined!"

"So you're just going to keep it a secret?"

"You've found out so he will in the end won't he Sparky?"

"Maybe"

Toph walked away even further.

"Where are you going?!" shouted Zuko from a distance.

"To put mud in Fan Girl's hair!" she called back. Zuko was going to have to get Katara without her help for awhile. Right now she had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

**Not extremely funny or anything this chapter but the next ones WILL BE. **

**I love Tokka but I love Sukka aswell. Sukka has more chances but Tokka is to cute to be true!**

**FUNNY CHAPTERS COMING UP PLEASE R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Avatar Cave

This was war between Aang and Zuko and they both knew it

This was war between Aang and Zuko and they both knew it. Zuko had kissed Katara three times if he was actually telling the truth but he got Katara's first two kisses so that ought to count for something. Still Aang was losing.

He needed help.

But who could he get help from?

Hmmm…

This was going to need some major thinking…

TO THE AVATAR CAVE!

Batman theme song play is the back ground as Aang earth bends making a huge hole in the ground then jumping in it

Aang sat crossed legged and started to meditate.

"Ummmm….."

Thinking, thinking, thinking…

There were twelve people now travelling in the gang including him, he was going to have to analyse who would be the best one to get information from.

Haru- I don't think so…

The Duke- To young

Teo- Are you kidding me?!

Katara- Yeah that would work…not

Sokka- Advice given last time didn't work

Zuko- HELL NO!

June- As if she would help him

Toph- Already helping Zuko

Hakoda- Maybe not (or maybe he doesn't have the guts to)

Suki- She does know Katara well I geuss… but she'll just tell Katara

Chit Sang-… barely know him

This was just annoying. No one could really help Aang could they? Aang opened up the Avatar cave and stepped out and started to walk to the lit campfire where everyone was starting have dinner. Aang took a seat and accepted a bowl from Katara making sure to smiled very sweetly at her too.

"So how did you guys get out of the Boiling Rock anyway?"

"Zuko's gloomy girlfriend saved us in the end"

_**CHACHING!**_

"Zuko's gloomy girlfriend?" Aang asked. Zuko glared at him and Aang just smiled.

"Yeah"

Everybody started to chatter.

"Girlfriend? Zuko could actually get a girlfriend?"

"Hahaha desperate boy"

"I pity Zuko's girlfriend"

"Ex-girlfriend to be correct" stated Zuko. Aang beamed with interest.

"Ex-girlfriend? So did you break up with her only yesterday?"

"No I broke it up ages ago when I joined you guys"

"Sure you did"

"Have you got a problem with that?"

"Hey! I'm just saying that you move from girls fast. You left Mei or whatever her name is and went to Katara"

"Your point?"

"How long is it going to be until you leave Katara"

Zuko didn't reply and Aang swelled with pride.

_Hahaha owned Zuko. PULMERISED! Aang 1 Zuko 0_

Zuko grinned and came back with a reply.

"Well I never really loved her as I love Katara"

"Wait you love my daughter?"

Zuko made an 'oops' look and smiled nervously.

_Perfect. Aang 2 Zuko 0_

"Uhh..yeah.."

Suddenly Aang stared at Hakoda as Hakoda made a face that wrote all over it:

GRAND-KIDS HUZZA!

_Phooey Aang 2 Zuko 1_

Aang looked over at Katara who was clearly embarrassed.

"Why don't we change the topic guys?" she asked, almost in a pleading voice.

"What do you guys plan on doing after the war?" said Teo.

"RELAX!"

"Celebrate"

"Go crazy like a maniac"

"Drink"

"Drink underage"

"Go home!"

"PARTIEEE"

"Find someone to fight with"

"Help people"

"Go wild!"

"Travel"

"Live peacefully, settle down and have some kids I guess" said Zuko finally.

Hakoda smiles gleefully

Aang frowned.

"Really that's a bit strange for the heir of the Fire Nation" said Katara's father still smiling. Zuko shrugged.

"Well everything in my family has been crazy so it would be nice to have some piece"

_MUST DESTROY BOND BEGINNING WITH HAKODA AND ZUKO! MUST!_

"Hey everybody look at Momo!" shouted Aang. Everybody looked at Aang confused. Aang blushed and grinned.

_ESCAPE TO THE AVATAR CAVE!_

**Author's Note: I love you guys! I've got 100 reviews almost now! **

**Things are getting interesting now. Hakoda is having some bonding with Zuko…hmmm…rubs hands evilly**

**Keeping R&R and I'll keeping writing but for now…**

**TO THE AVATAR CAVE!**

**Batman themes song plays**


	15. Chapter 15 Questions

It was a nice normal day

It was a nice normal day. Everything was peaceful, no fights, no nagging, no arguing who gets what chores…no shipping wars- until Zuko and Aang started one.

Katara lay back and tried to ignore the argument the two boys were having over her. Sure it was kind of weird but a nice sort of weird to know someone liked her.

"Baldy!"

"Scar-ey"

"Tattooed freak!"

"Sword obsessive!"

Well maybe it was just freaky weird.

Okay **REALLY FREAKY WEIRD**

It's was two guys fighting over her why wouldn't she think it freaky? Katara closed her eyes and started to think. Most girls would think of her as lucky but it was a bit of a pain having them trying to please her all the time. But there was a different topic that bubbled more in her mind.

Who was she falling for?

She suspected she was falling for one of them. She felt stranger than normal- well stranger in a sort of good way. She felt happier and some reason her heart beat faster now. Katara sat up and opened her eyes.

It was time to put it to the test.

The boys weren't that far away it should be easy. Katara looked at Aang.

Nothing.

She didn't feel any different she just felt as if she was looking at a good friend, the friend she knew will always be there for her.

Curious…

Katara turned to Zuko.

She felt her heart beat faster and butterflies in her stomach whizzing around. She quickly looked away.

No.

_I can't like Zuko! He's the enemy! Well was the enemy…_

Katara looked back at Zuko and felt the same reaction she had before.

_Could I like Zuko?_

…

**Author's Note: A bit on the serious side here but it'll be back to the funny next.**

**Interesting…we get to hear (well read) Katara's thoughts now…it's getting deeper…**

**Please R&R! You guys are amazing I have nearly 100 reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16 Cat Fight

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU (insert A LOT of swear words here) BALDIE

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU (insert A LOT of swear words here) BALDIE!?"

"WHAT!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TOYOU (insert _**A LOT **_of swear words here) HOT HEAD!!"

"Oh great yet _another_ swearing fest" said Suki to the gloomy Toph.

"Yeah great…_really_" Toph mumbled. Suki looked at Toph confused.

"Do you have a problem or something Toph?"

_Yeah I do. YOU'RE my problem._

"I don't have a problem Suki but thank you for your concern. Although I should tell you I don't need you concern"

Suki looked at Toph rather taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

Toph didn't hear a response and she was happy she didn't hear anything too. She was in angry mood. She always was in a bad mood when ever Miss FanLady was around.

"Okay well I'm going to see Sokka"

"Fine. Go ahead grope on all the guys you want, I won't stop you"

"What? Do you have a problem with me and Sokka, Toph?"

_Yes I do…because I love him. I love him more than you and more than you ever will._

_**Then if you love him show it.**_

_But that's instant death._

_**I guess you don't really love him then.**_

"Toph?"

Toph to a big breath in.

"Yes I do" said Toph. "And you're not the only one who loves Sokka"

Silence.

"So you love Sokka too huh?"

Toph froze. This wasn't the reaction she expected.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly she felt her body get pinned to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU! HE'S MINE!"

Now this was the reaction she expected.

"HEY IT'S A FREE WORLD!"

She threw Suki off of her and stood up.

"I SAW HIM FIRST LAY OFF!"

"HE WENT OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL AFTER THAT ANYWAY!"

"SO?"

"YOU WERE THE SECOND CHOICE THEN!"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE HE LOVES ME!"

"I'LL WAIT FOR HIM THEN! I WON'T RUSH AND KISS HIM ANY TIME I LIKE!"

Toph felt Suki run towards her and she immediately started to earth bend to block Suki's attacks.

"AS IF HE'LL LIKE YOU!"

"YOU WANT TO BET!?"

"SURE!"

Toph lunged out at Suki pulling her hair. Suki yelled and pushed Toph away but Toph just kept pulling. Suki slapped her and she slapped back with her free hand.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE BLIND GIRL!"

"I'M PROUD TO BE YOU PIG!"

"STINKY, GRITY, SMELLY GIRL! WHY WOULD SOKKA LIKE YOU?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT I SLUT LOOKING GIRL!"

Toph pinched Suki's arm and Suki screamed as if she had seen a cockroach.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT!"

"GUYS STOP!"

Neither of them listened to Katara who had seen the commotion.

"ROTTEN LITTLE GIT!"

"FAN WEIRDO!"

"STOP IT!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE! I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR LITTLE SQEAKY VOICE! YOUR OBBESIVE GIRLY GIGGLE! I HATE IT WHEN YOU SNUGGLE UP TO SOKKA! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I _LOVE_ HIM! NOT BECAUSE HIS CUTE! NOT BECAUSE HE'S HANDSOME! I DON'T GIVE A BLAST OF WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE! I _**LOVE**_ HIM! I LOVE IT HOW HE CARRIES ME WHEN I'M HURT! I LOVE IT HOW HE EATS HIS FOOD MESSILLY! I EVEN LOVE HIS FUNGI SMELLING SLEEPING BAG! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN YOU WILL BE ABLE TO LOVE SOMEONE OR SOMETHING!"

Toph felt a tear run down but she didn't stop fighting.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU'RE ONLY TWELVE! I'M OLDER! I KNOW!"

"Guys STOP IT!"

"_**I DON'T CARE I BLASTING LOVE HIM!!**_" Toph yelled.

"**STOP IT!**"

Toph felt herself become drenched with water. She still didn't stop she threw mud at Suki now. She kept throwing the mud in a rhythmic pattern each time repeating the words 'I love him' softly. Then she felt one of her mud blasts that was meant for Suki missed it's target and went straight into Katara's face.

"Oops"

Toph felt herself getting knocked down to the ground and then realizing there were some watchers. She put her hands down flat on the ground to be sure and found that both Aang and Zuko where watching all of them. Toph panicked.

_But then they heard it. They heard me- OH NO!_

Another pair of feet came to her. Sokka's feet.

_He didn't hear! He didn't hear me! PLEASE!_

"Hey wants going on?" said the familiar voice.

Toph sighed with relief and then heard Zuko laugh.

"Enjoying the cat fight"

**Author's Note: This is a very important chapter cause it's going to be major for further chapters.**

**Awww… Toph's cute love speech. I couldn't resist doing a Tokka scene in this story. Tokka is adorable but I love Sukka as well… Not sure which pairing will happen in the end.**

**I made of made the characters a bit different (mostly Suki getting angry at Toph) but that's the way I thought most girls would be if another girl liked their guy.**

**Please R&R! I can't believe I'm close to 100 reviews! giggles with glee**


	17. Chapter 17 Talk

"Suki can you pass Toph a spoon

"Suki can you pass Toph a spoon?"

"No"

"Toph can you help Suki with the cleaning up tonight?"

"You're kidding right?"

Toph calmly ate whatever Katara had made for them that night and occasionally spoke but she was in a bad mood today and all because of Miss Prissy.

"Hey Toph?" asked Sokka. Toph felt her heart leap for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong between you and Suki?"

"No" Toph quickly snapped. "Why? Do you think there is something wrong between us?"

Sokka scratched his head.

"Well it's just that you haven't been talking to each other, you had a cat fight today and Suki has been glaring at you" said Sokka.

"How do I know she's glaring at me, we're girls we have cat fights and is there a reason why I have to talk to her?"

No response. Toph knew she had one the argument and she went back to eating her food to find there was nothing in her bowl.

"Katara did you give just a little bit of food cause it's all gone now" said Toph.

"That's because it's all on your shirt Mudface. Now you look even uglier than before" said Suki. Toph felt her anger rise up around ten notches…fine a hundred notches multiplied by eight or nine.

"Excuse me? That coming from Fan Girl? I guess I overestimated you. I thought you'd do better at insults" she mocked back.

"Ouch" whistled Zuko and Toph smiled.

"You are such a dirty hag you know that?"

"Yes I do but at least I'm not scared to get dirty and I don't fuss over a broken nail"

"Hey that nail was really broken and it hurt!"

"Oooo. So dramatic! The world's crumbling to pieces because Suki broke her nail!"

"Guys stop fighting"

"So they were fighting! I knew it! Wait- why are they fighting?"

"You are a smelly little brat and I won't be surprised if you live underground when this war is over"

"That won't be to bad actually but why would you care since you would be to busy playing with you pretty fans and dancing"

"Pig!"

"Prissy!"

"Ugly hag!"

"Hooker!"

"DIRTY MONSTER!"

"WHORE!"

"IDIOT!"

"MAGGOT!"

"I DON'T BATHE IN MUD!"

"I DON'T WEAR TO MUCH MAKE UP!"

"Guys stop fighting please!" begged Katara

"SLIMY BUG!"

"BETTER THAN SISSY, PRISSY GIRL!"

"GUYS!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"_**ALL RIGHT STOP FIGHTING! I KNOW YOU BOTH LOVE SOKKA BUT JUST PLEASE BE QUIET!"  
**_

Everybody froze and Toph turned to Sokka then to Katara.

"Thanks a lot Katara" she said then walked away slowly.

"Oops! I'm sorry Toph I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah whatever"

Toph felt tears start to drip down her face slowly. She could she the world ending now. That would be it for her. Sokka now has found out and that's it for her. She came to a rock and she sat down.

This was just perfect!

Toph felt everything go even worst when certain footsteps came towards her.

"Great. What do you want? You have your own girlfriend already. You know I love you. Just go away"

Sokka folded his arms.

"We need to talk"

**Author's Note: Mwahahaha cliffy! I'm 99 reviews right now lol. Going for 100. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18 Another Test

Zuko sat on the ground looking at the fire

Zuko sat on the ground looking at the fire.

_He's staring at me I know it._

He resisted from looking up and checking.

_Darn you Aang you had to tell him that I love his daughter didn't you?_

Zuko looked up and met blue eyes then went back to looking at the fire.

_I wish he'd stop staring._

Zuko finally gained confidence and looked up at the water tribe warrior.

"Soooo…" he began. "How's life?"

"Good"

"Good? That's good"

"How about you?"

"I'm good, I'm good…"

_Man this is awkward. He wants to bring up the topic of me and Katara and here we are talking about our life._

"So… about Katara"

_I knew it!_

"Yeah…"

"Well…"

"Go on…"

"Is it a bit strange for me to be here for you?"

Zuko's face goes blank and has that little anime drop on his forehead

Zuko gulped overcoming the awkward moment.

"Well a bit I guess, but not to much. I mean I've already talked to Sokka and he's given his approval and that was really weird" answered Zuko. Katara's father cocked an eyebrow.

"Sokka's given you his approval?"

"Pretty much"

"Then I give you mine as well"

"Really?"

"No"

Hakoda leapt at Zuko and grabbed his collar.

"Now listen if you hurt my daughter in anyway you're dead meat sunny-boy. Understood?"

"I think she's hurt me more. With all the ice daggers and all that"

Hakoda dropped Zuko and went backed to his seat. He smiled.

"Good. Now for the test"

"The test?"

"How many kids you want to have?"

Zuko looked at Hakoda and couldn't believe he was looking at the father of the girl he loved.

"Umm…I want more than two but I don't really want too many…"

Hakoda makes the 'Grand kids huzzah!' face yet again

"Good, good… rate my daughter from 1-10"

_WTH!?_

"8…8 and a half…9…9 and a half…fine 9 and three quarters…you know what just make it 10" said Zuko nervously. Hakoda's smile widened.

"Will you remember the day of her birthday and if you get married the anniversary date?"

"Can't. Men can't remember those details"

"You want your first kid to be a boy or girl?"

"BOY!"

"You had to name your son either Bruce, Peter or Clark which would you pick?"

"Ooooh…tough question but I like Peter"

"Where do you want your honey moon?"

"Place where I can surf and drink"

"Favorite drink?"

"Beer"

"You're still sixteen right?"

"Yes"

"Awesome. Favorite food?"

"Meat"

"Why do you love my daughter?"

"Because she wonderful in many ways"

"That's the whole answer?"

"Nope. I told Sokka the whole answer and he didn't understand any of it"

"Don't recite it to me then"

"That's good with me"

Silence.

"So I passed?"

"Maybe. One more question though and this may change everything"

Zuko shuddered.

"Okay, go on"

…

"Do you like pie?"

_**WHAT THE DOOSE!!**_

"Yeah"

"Okay, you passed"

"Serious?"

"Yep"

"Really?"

"No. I'll observe more then maybe…

Hakoda stood up and walked away.

_Water tribe families are nuts. But then again that's a hypocritical statement._ Zuko thought as he thought about his own family.

**Author's Note: This is taking place in the same time as the Toph and Sokka talk. Nezt chappie is Toph and Sokka talking.**

**Chapter dedicated to Nightdrive23 for the 100****th**** review. **

**Yay I got more than 1000 reviews now!**

**Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19 Just a Dream

"So you love me"

"So you love me"

Toph turned away embarrassed.

"Well yeah"

"Since how long?"

Toph shrugged.

"Since always. You're cute when you faint"

Sokka made a weak laugh.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

Toph sighed sadly she knew how this was going to turn out. Sokka was going to give this lame excuse that he loves Suki and can't be with her. Better to get it over and done with.

"Can you just skip to the part where you say you love Suki and not me?" asked Toph.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"But I wasn't going to say that"

"What?!"

"You heard me"

Toph laughed.

"Then what were you going to say?" she asked curiously

"I was going to say- I don't know"

"You don't know"

"Well I don't"

"How?"

"Well I'm still young and who knows what will happen in the future. I might date you when you're older. Just because Suki and I are in love now doesn't mean we're going to end up together" explained Sokka. Toph felt her heart do a summersault.

"Really?"

"Well yeah"

Toph ran in and hugged Sokka.

"Thanks Sokka" she said and she walked away quickly feeling happy.

**Author's Note: This is not the end. It's just an interlude. That was the Tokka talk. Short but cute but this is what the chapter is. Get ready for a fluffy ZUTARA MOMENT!**

_It had been five days since they had left to find the southern raiders. They as in herself and Zuko. It had also been the fourth potty break they had._

"_I can't help it it's cold around here" said Zuko._

"_Gee I wonder why?" said Katara sarcastically. They sat by a cold fire on the ice both wearing thick water tribe clothing. Katara stared at the fire._

"_Zuko why do you love me?" she blurted out suddenly. Zuko looked over at her then to the fire._

"_Well don't you think we just make sense?"_

"_How does that work?"_

_Zuko took a breath in._

"_You're water I'm fire, you're a peasant and I'm a prince-"_

_Katara winged when he said peasant and he gave a guilty look._

"_Cold, Hot, Calm, Angry, Loving, Hating. Don't you see Katara we're mutual opposites! We're Yin and Yang we're-_

"_Oma and Shu" they both said together. They both looked at each other blushing intensely._

"_We complete each other" said Zuko looking and the fire again. He looked back at her._

"_Katara?"_

"_Yes Zuko?"_

"_You complete me"_

_Katara felt her heart leap and they both slowly moved towards each other._

"_I love you Katara"_

"_I love you too Zuko"_

_Their lips pressed against each other and they kissed. Katara felt fireworks exploding as if writing LOVE in the air. It felt so right to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and-_

Katara woke up panting. She quickly looked around her and then calmed down.

_It was just a dream…it was just a dream…_

It had felt so real. Why the heck was she dreaming about Zuko anyway? She couldn't possibly- No she couldn't.

_Just a dream…just a dream…_

But inside she wished it was real.

**Author's Note: Ooooo… we're getting somewhere. I added the dream onto the Tokka talk because it seemed too short to stand alone. Lol. I told you it was fluffy.**

**I forgot to put this on the last chapter.**

**Did anyone get the 'Bruce, Peter and Clark' joke in last chapter? Person who knows tell me and they get a virtual cookie.**

**Hope you liked the fluffy chapter.**

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20 Mission Impossible

Mission Impossible Theme Plays

Mission Impossible Theme Plays

**Agent: Katara**

**Mission: Avoid Zuko at all cost, especially if Toph is around!**

**Status at the Moment: Not good at all!**

Katara sat down on the log eating quietly trying not to make eye contact with anyone. It was just wonderful for her! Absolutely wonderful! Sokka and Suki decided to have dinner in private together, Chit San and her father wanted to see who was the strongest, the others that journeyed with them were fooling around in the air temple which left only five people at the campfire: Toph, June, Aang, Zuko and herself. Out of all people she had to be left with them. Zuko above all people too! She was so confused right now! Did she love him? That dream she had was freaking her out insanely and she couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

Katara looked up and met the dreamy golden eyes of Zuko.

_Look back down! Look back down! Look back down!_

Katara manage to get her eyes back down at her food. It was disturbing nobody spoke at all. Normally everyone was talking and laughing throughout the meal and this? This was just weird.

"You know I'm not hungry anymore" she stated and stood up. Then her world crashed when Zuko stood up.

"Yeah me either"

_Oooh no you don't!_

"Actually yeah I'm a bit hungry I'll eat just a bit more" she said and sat down. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"You're right I still think I have some room in my stomach" he said and sat down. Toph laughed at the conversation.

"You know what maybe I won't eat after all!" said Katara getting frustrated. She stood up to her feet and Zuko copied.

_Please no!_

"You've got a point I don't actually want to eat anyway"

Katara sat down.

"But it would be good for me"

Zuko sat down.

"I can't waste good food"

Katara looked at Zuko who smiled.

_He complimented my food…_

Katara felt fuzzy and warm.

_Wait I can't lose now!_

She stood up.

"I'm not going to eat!"

Zuko stood up.

"Neither am I"

Katara sat down.

"But I will eat"

Zuko looked a bit stressed.

"You're avoiding me aren't you?"

"What!? No!"

"I can tell you're lying!" hummed Toph in the background.

"Hey I'm not avoiding Zuko I'm just trying to stop him getting near me!"

"Honey that's called avoiding" interrupted June.

"Why on earth are you trying to avoid me!?"

"Hey I have no idea!"

"She's lying again!"

"Just answer me!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHAT!?"

"Umm.. BECAUSE! BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE! BECAUSE WHAT!"

"BECAUSE! BECAUSE! BECAUSE!"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING BECAUSE!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE! - I MEAN – It's just annoying… Still… WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME!?"

"Hey it's my own business not yours!"

"Well I'm the one you're avoiding so it must be some of my business as well!"

"Just forget about it!"

"Please tell me!"

"FINE! IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she screamed out.

The funny awkward you get in a comedy show when a joke is told and no one laughs

Katara looked at the faces that stared around her and she looked back scared from what she just slipped out.

Aang's face had a 'Huzzah victory at last!' typed on it.

Zuko's face had a 'He he… we'll see about that…' printed on.

Toph's face was an 'Oh Sugar Queen you've blown it!'

June's face was an 'I always knew you liked him… but your still to pretty for him'

"I'm definitely not hungry anymore!" she spat out confused, scared and regretful. Katara left hurriedly and found a rock to lean on. She felt so upset with herself. How could she have let herself be afraid of loving Zuko? Katara then heard foot steps approaching. She felt like running but she wasn't bothered now.

The clear face of Zuko appeared in the darkness. His face was friendly and warm.

"Want to talk?"

**Agent: Katara**

**Mission: Avoid Zuko at all cost, especially if Toph is around.**

**Final Status: FAILED**

**Author's Note: Oook CLIFFY!**

**I am sooooooooooo sorry guys that I haven't up loaded for AGES!! I've been caught up with sport, school and all that stuff! I hope you guys liked this one!**

**I'm gonna try get a chappie for 2morrow kk?**

**Please review!  
**

**I don't own the Mission Impossible Theme Song!**

**I really am sorry! Ps. Zutara isn't going to be cannon right away in my next chappie for this story kk? I want to go through to the end eg. Southern Raiders, Ember Island Players and all the Sozin's Comet things. Chapter will be in between that for the love of Zutara!**

**I missed you guys sooooooooooo much!**


	21. Chapter 21 A Sleepy Problem

Zuko sat down next to Katara who was breathing deeply with her eyes closed, lost in thought

Zuko sat down next to Katara who was breathing deeply with her eyes closed, lost in thought.

"Soo… you don't want to fall in love with me"

no answer

_Aw come on Zuko! You can think of a way better line than that one! Hmm… What's Cookin' Sexy Lookin'? No that's the worst line ever! And since when did that line work?!_

flashbacks play of Zuko's horrible love life with cheesy and soapy lines

_New Topic._

"Why don't you answer me?"

still no answer

_Not to harsh Zuko! Not to harsh! Yeesh and you say you love her!_

"It's okay if you don't answer me"

still no answer

"I understand if you don't want to answer me"

_I DON'T UNDERSTAND!! WHY WON'T SHE ANSWER ME!?_

"Hey you look cute when your eyes are closed. Well you always look cute but that probably cause I love you and yeah… So how's life?"

no answer

"I'm doing quite good. I feel relax and all just talking to you when you're not even answering you know it's almost like you asleep – HOLD A MOMENT! KATARA ARE YOU AWAKE!!"

Katara grumbles then falls on Zuko's shoulder.

_Wow she is a deep sleeper._

Zuko looked at her. She looked so CUTE!!

_Wait! What would happen if Sokka caught us like this? Or Hakoda!? But he can't blame me if I get him to see it if I didn't he would have seen us and then thought I was doing it on purpose! Did that make any sense?_

"SOKKA!!"

Cue Sokka running to the rescue

"Katara fell asleep" explained Zuko.

Sokka laughed.

"It's alright you just got to say funny things to wake her up" said Sokka. Zuko didn't believe him but it was worth a try.

"Okay…Katara…umm…Aang pooped his pants!"

silence

"You need to be more funny than that Zuko" criticized Sokka.

"Fine you have a go" sneered Zuko. Sokka stood in front of Katara and went into horse stance.

"KATARA!! ZUKO IS PREGNANT WITH AANG'S BABY!!"

"WHAT!?"

"Hey it is pretty funny"

"Sure but couldn't you think of something else"

"If you're worried she heard that it's alright she's still fast asleep"

"Okay well let's keep trying"

"AANG'S A GIRL!!"

"I don't find that hard to believe actually"

"Me neither"

"ZUKO HAS JUST HIT PUBURTY!!"

"Hey, that's mean"

"Still funny though"

"HARU IS GAY!!"

"That one might be true though"

"But it can be true as long as it's funny"

"DAD SUCKS HIS THUMB!!"

"I LIKE PIE!!"

"SUDDENLY ICE-CREAM CONES EVERYWHERE!!"

"How did you come up with that?"

"Dunno"

"CHIT SANG DRAWS HIS OWN PORN!!"

"That's just wrong"

"I DRANK CACTUS JUICE!!"

"THE DUKE WET HIS BED!!"

"ZUKO LOVES YOU!!"

"What!?"

Katara finally sat up straight and looked frightened.

silence

"Umm… got to do the dishes" she said and stood up leaving the shocked faces.

"I thought you said they had to be funny"

Sokka shrugged.

"You know…I think she loves you"

…

**Author's Note: Oook!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?**

**Sorry I couldn't get this in before I've been busy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Territis a good friend who gave me some of the funny lines and my bro who also gave me the random lines.**

**Please review! And tell me what you think!**

**ZUKO'S PREGANT WITH AANG'S BABY PPL!!**


	22. Chapter 22 Avatarmon!

"Yep Her Sugarness is way on her way to loving Sparky" cooed Toph

"Yep Her Sugarness is way on her way to loving Sparky" cooed Toph.

Aang was worried. What if Katara did fall in love with Zuko? What would happen to him?

Psycho Theme Song

WHAT IF HE NEVER FOUND A GIRL!?

That was it. Aang needed help from a professional.

Suddenly Aang is in the costume of Ash (from Pokemon) and pointing to Chit Sang

"Chit Sang! I need you!"

Well Chit Sang had experience in girls. He had heard from Sokka, Chit Sang had a pretty neat girlfriend.

"Okay Chit Sang I need to know how you do it" said Aang. Chit Sang stared awkwardly at Aang then cleared his throat.

"Well okay. Umm… When a man has strong feelings for a woman-"

"No! No! I mean how can I get a girl friend!" Aang quickly interrupted.

"Ooohh… you wanted to no about that! You're talking about that water bender aren't you?"

"Katara? Yeah her"

"Well … you can't"

"WHAT!?"

"Hey I work in match making not in breakups"

"But she isn't with anyone yet"

Chit Sang whistled.

"She will be soon" he said and look at the direction of Katara then at Zuko.

"Great exactly what I need more people saying Katara will fall in love with Zuko"

"It's really what you need?"

"NO!"

"Well I can't help you break Water bender's relationship with Prince Boy but I can give you a few tips on girls"

"Super! Tell me!"

"Okay first of all it really helps if you're taller than her"

Aang felt like dropping to the ground and sulking.

"Awesome! Just give me something that will make you grow!" he said sarcastically. But Chit Sang didn't seem to get the sarcasm.

"But my 4th, 8th and 11th girlfriends were taller than me"

Aang glowed in hope.

"Really? How did it work out?"

"They dumped me for a taller guy"

"Oh"

"Hey! Chill dude! Don't worry! I've got some other tricks too!"

"Okay give me your best"

"First one is 'Your lookin' good there babe!' another one is 'I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell from heaven but of course I was here to catch you' and then there always is 'You feelin' what I'm feelin' babe?"

**A/N: Who ever made up those awful lines anyway? **

"Wow! Those are great!!" shouted Aang. Chit Sang grinned.

"You're right they are! And listen never be afraid to show her how you feel! You can do this just believe in yourself! Alright man!?"

"Yeah! I can do this!

spot light goes on Aang who now has a microphone in his hand while the Pokemon theme song (the first original awesome one) starts to play

Aang:

I want to be the very best

That no guy ever was!

To find the chicks is my real test!

To woo them is my cause!

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide!

These lovely girls to understand!

The guy I am in side!

Chit Sang:

Avatarmon! Gonna get the girl!

Aang:

Katara you will see!

I know it's our destiny!

Chit Sang: Avatarmon!

Aang:

Ooooh! You're my girlfriend!

Zutarians:

In his fake world, just pretend!

Chit Sang:

Avatarmon! Gonna get the girl!

Aang:

Our hearts so true!

Our love will pull us through

I'll woo you and you will see

THAT I'M THE ONE!

Chit Sang and Aang:

He's gonna get the girl! AVATARMON!!

lights fade and the scene ends

Commenater: Who's that Avatarmon?

IT'S ZUTARAMON!!

Aang walked over to Katara who was making dinner next to the fountain.

"You're lookin' good there babe" he said coolly. Katara looked up to him with a quizzical face.

"Yeah I feel alright" she answered then went back to her cooking.

Katara's Mind:

What is Aang trying to do? Has the fire nation captured him and put a fake replace?

_Darn! It's not working! Wait the next line I need her to fall over! Easy just use Air Bending!_

Katara stood up from her seat on the fountain.

"Okay I need to get some spice"

_Here's the chance!_

Slow Motion for this part

Aang air bends Katara so starts to trip and fall over while Aang lunges so he can catch her but there's a rock which he trips over and he starts to fall. They both fall but it turns out that Aang was to slow anyway he lands on the ground while Katara keeps falling right into the direction of the pot! Suddenly arms quickly slide on her and stop her from fall and they are the arms of no other than-

Normal Speed

"Zuko?" Katara said looked up to her rescuer.

"Hey Katara. I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell from heaven but of course I was here to catch you"

Katara looked flustered her face had 'MY HERO!!' clearly written on it (figuratively speaking of course).

"Yes thank you Zuko" said Katara blushing deeply. Zuko grinned.

"Are you feeling what I'm feeling?" asked Zuko.

"Depends what you're feeling" answered Katara. They both smiled at each other as Zuko carries her away while Aang watches everything heart broken on the ground.

_Pooey._

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Tell me please! I loved Pokemon when I was little! To add more affect on the Avatarmon theme song play the Pokemon one in the background. It's the original one, the old one and the most awesome Pokemon theme song ever.**

**DON'T READ THIS PARAGRAPH IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FINALE OF AVATAR!! Who cried at the finale? I didn't. I nearly did but my whole family was watching it. No Zutara. Bryke's loss not ours! I'm gonna do the finale in this fanfic BUT Zutara will always FTW in this story! We're going to need fanfics and fanarts more than ever now. But there's a movie of Avatar coming (YES THERE IS!!) so don't give up hope Zutarians! Maybe Zutara will shine then!! WOOT!!**

**YOU CAN READ THIS PARAGRAPH NOW!! I hope you liked the chapter and enjoyed it! Poor Aang! Who did come up with those lines anyway?**

**I don't own Pokemon or it's theme song they are both awesome! I altered the original theme song though to make this version.**

**Don't own Psycho theme song either!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	23. Chapter 23 PINK UNDERWEAR!

_Zuko lay back on the wall and watch Katara breathe in and out as she looked out at the night sky sitting on the balcony._

_"Hey"_

_Katara suddenly turned in surprise._

_"Oh! Um...hi"_

_Awkward silence passing by._

_"You know I'm going to bed" said Katara jumping off her seat on the ledge of the balcony._

_"Let me walk you to your room then"  
_

_"No!"_

_"Hmm?"  
_

_Katara looked flustered and started to play with her hair._

_"Ummm... Never mind! I'll just walk by myself I don't want to put you into any trouble!"  
_

_Zuko stood straight._

_"What happens if I actually want to walk you to your room?"_

_"No! No... it's alright. I'm fine by myself thank you!"_

_Zuko stood a step closer._

_"What's the matter with you?"_

_"What?"_

_"What's the matter with me really?"_

_Katara looked away._

_"I don't understand"_

_"Each time I get near you - you always walk away! It's like your avoiding me!"  
_

**A/N ZUKO GET THE POINT SHE **_**IS**_** AVOIDING YOU!! **

_"I- I can't tell you"  
_

_"Why not!"  
_

_"I don't want to hurt you Zuko!"_

_"I can take it! Tell me! You're killing me on the inside!"_

_Katara looked down._

_"It's..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_Katara turned towards him._

_"Are you sure you want me to tell?"_

_"Positive"_

_"It's"_

_"Uh-huh?"_

_"Um"_

_"Say it!"_

_"Are you really sure?"_

_"JUST SAY IT!"_

_"I'M SORRY ZUKO BUT YOU HAVE TO MUCH B.O!"  
_

_"What?"_

_"WHEN YOU COME NEAR ME I FEEL LIKE THROWING UP! IT'S DISGUSTING! YOU SMELL LIKE SOKKA'S FUNGI SMELLING SLEEPING BAG!"_

_"Really?"_

_"YES! I JUST CAN'T STAND IT! THAT'S WHY WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER ZUKO!"_

_"BUT I CAN CHANGE!"_

_"NO ZUKO IT'S OVER! I'M SORRY! It's not me, it's you"_

_Zuko felt his heart breaking._

_"We can work things out can't we?"_

_"I'm sorry Zuko. I'm so sorry"_

_Katara stepped closer to Zuko._

_"I'll give you one last kiss though"_

_Katara came closer but Zuko pushed her away._

_"No. If you kiss me now I'll never get over you!"_

_Katara's mind: So romantic!_

_"It's alright Katara I understand"_

_Katara smiled and gave him a hug._

_"Thank you Zuko. But now I need to wash my clothes"_

_"Okay. Bye Katara I love you"_

_"Thank you again Zuko. Bye"_

_Katara walked away slowly and Zuko felt his heart rip out every step she took._

Zuko woke up suddenly and then quickly smelt his underarms.

"I don't stink uncle do I?" shouted Zuko holding his uncle's photo. The photo didn't reply. But Zuko remembered something his uncle said before.

**Begin Flashback**

_"Zuko. When you finish training the best way to get your B.O off you is by washing your under arms in tea!"_

_"What? Uncle that's the most feral thing I've heard!"_

_"Trust me Zuko it works wonders!"_

**Flashback ends.**

Zuko got up from his bed.

"Well I'll do anything for Katara"

He got the teapot from under his bed and lit a fire onto the pile of little wood on the protective table. Filling it with water form his canteen and putting some tea leaves in he then waited for the tea to boil.

Soon the water began to bubble.

"Okay time to do this!"

**New Scene-- **

Katara woke to hear the screams of Zuko coming from his room. She rushed out of her bed out of the room running across the hallway until she made it to Zuko's room. Toph and Sokka were already there. They pushed the door open to reveal a in pain, _shirtless_, in his underwear Zuko with red arm pits holding a teapot.

"Zuko?" started Katara not knowing what to say.

"TEA BURNS"

Silence once more...

Suddenly Toph pointed and laughed.

"ZUKO WHERE'S UNDERWEAR TO SLEEP!!"

Sokka laughed.

"Hahaha! They're pink!"

Toph laughed harder.

"And I don't even know what pink looks like!"

Katara giggled. He looked cute in his underwear.

**Author's Note: First of all apologise to anyone who wears underwear to sleep.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages.**

**I'm sick and school is awful so I don't get much time to write anymore. I'm at home writing this lol. (I should be at school)**

**I hoped you like I really wanted to update this.**

**Right now I'm trying to link this story to the Southern Raiders lols.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed**

**Ephesians5.19**

**ZUKO WEARS PINK UNDERWEAR!!**


	24. Chapter 24 The Southern Raiders

**THE SOUTHERN RAIDERS HOW IT SHOULD'VE ENDED**

**I own nothing (not even this computer key board I'm typing on) but Katara's mother that I created (not the Bryke one) and Katara's mother's killer (once again not the Bryke one) and my ability to use my imagination so you guys can be entertained which this role I am very proud to take.**

**Btw I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long people! I lost my USB (for the second time XD) Also blame my obsession to finsh Fruits Basket Manga even if I had watched the anime and Vampire Knights Manga which I clung on to so hard until I was up to date so in other words blame me...**

**Aahh! This chapter is so serious in the cartoon! Must bring humour! Comedy! Laughter!**

Why was she always so distant to him?

Was it still because he was from the fire nation?

Had she even forgiven him yet?

Or was she in love with the bald, adolescent, arrow headed, air headed, student, hasn't even experianced white heads or B.O, smiling, karma boy most commonly known as Aang or the Avatar?

But then was it about the thing about her mother?

_Flash Back..._

_Katara: The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!_

_sob sob_

_Zuko: I'm sorry. That's a thing we have in common_

_Now what bryke left out_

_Katara: You're mother?_

_Zuko: She's gone_

_Katara: I'm sorry_

_Zuko: It's alright I haven't talked about her for a while so it's nice to let it all go_

_Katara tried to figure out what Zuko's mother would look like but all that comes to mind it's Azula_

_Zuko with evil glare: She looks nothing like that monster _

_electric sparks from Zuko_

_Katara: Hehe sorry_

_End Flashback_

That must be it. Her mother, he had to help her avenge her mother!

Zuko walked out of his room and over to the waterfall where Katara was practising her bending.

"Hey Katara"

"Hey. What's wrong? Why you here?"

"I want to help you find the person who killed your mother"

**Dramatic music**

"So what was the raid like?" asked Zuko.

Katara closed her eyes in thought.

"Black snow. So many firebenders and just my mother versing them"

"She was a water bender?"

"Yeah. The only one they knew of at the time. She hid me. She made a well in the ice and told me to stay there until she came back. But she didn't come back. Gran-Gran found me and by then she was gone"

"What were the soldiers like?"

'Fire Nation uniform with a dragon crescent on their neck, tattoed in black and red"

"I know the raiders that killed your mother. They're called the Southern Raiders"

"HAHAHAHA!! What kind of sissy name is that?"

Zuko confused shrugged.

"I don't know, they Raid the Southern part of the world, the Southern Raiders. What were you expecting? The Black Dragons?" said Zuko laughing.

_Dam how did he guess?_

"No! But how are we going to find them Mr. Know-it-all?"

Zuko took her to his bedroom and pulled some charts out of his drawer.

"I actually came prepared when I left the Fire Nation. Let's see..aha! There the Southern Raiders there- uh- um..."

"They're WHAT!" asked Katara she snatched the chart away from Zuko's grip.

"THEY'RE ON _VACATION _IN THE TROPIC ISLANDS!"

**Anger spikes over 9000!**

"Katara calm down!"

"HOW DO YOU EVEN SUGGEST ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY MOTHER'S KILLERS ARE ON HOLIDAY!!"

"Hey well if you want revenge we need to get there first and that requires a bit more calmness!"

Katara calmed down a bit and she grabbed Zuko's collar.

"Start packing. I'll be back when I'm done" she ordered and Zuko obeyed.

**Hehe Angry Katara is fun to write!**

"Okay Zuko let's go! According to this map the Tropic Islands are this way!"

"Wait we're going to walk?"

"Aang will stop me if we take Appa"

"Let's start"

**Three hours later.**

"Why didn't we take Appa?"

"I blame you!"

"You made the dicision!"

"You didn't stop me!"

"But you threatened my with ice daggers!"

"I still blame you!"

"Wait can you hear that?"

"What?"

Katara listened closely.

_Toot-toot chugga-chugga big red car_

_We'll travel near and we'll travel far_

_Toot-toot chugga-chugga big red car_

_We're gonna ride the whole day long._

"What is that?"

The sound came closer. Suddenly a big red car with four guys in it came by. They were dressed in yellow, red, blue and purple. It stopped right by them.

"Hey everybody! You need a ride!"

"yeah..."

"Great! I'm Greg"

"I'm Murry!"

"I'm Jeff"

"And I'm Anthony"

"And together we're the Wiggles!"

After some force and reluclant minutes being squished into what the 'Wiggles' called the 'Big Red Car' they started to drive...and sing.

_Toot-toot chugga-chugga big red car_

_We'll travel near and we'll travel far_

_Toot-toot chugga-chugga big red car_

_We're gonna ride the whole day long._

"So we're you kids off too!" asked Greg.

"The tropic islands!" Katara stated firmly.

"Wow we're going there too!"

"Really?" muttered Zuko rubbing his temples, the singing had given him a migrane. "How lovely".

"Oh no everybody! Jeff's fallen asleep!"

_Wake up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling!_

_Wake up Jeff! We really need you!_

_Wake up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now!_

_Wake up Jeff! Before the days through!_

Zuko groaned.

"Great more singing" he grumbled and Katara laughed. Zuko and Katara had been squished in the middle of the backseat with Jeff who was looking like he was about to dribble on Zuko and Anthony who was eating fruit salad. Katara had been a bit embarressed by being so close to Zuko but Zuko didn't mind that much he was trying to get rid of his headache.

"Everybody we're hear!"

"THANK AGNI!!" shouted Zuko.

The car was shipping in the sand of a tropical island which was crowded full of people but not just people -soldiers.

"I have business to take care of" said Katara she unbuckled her seatbelt (which the Wiggles told her to put on in case of danger) and jumped out of the car.

"Wait Katara!" called Zuko as he went after her. Katara took a stream of water with and she walked to the group.

"YOU GUYS!" she shouted.

The soldiers looked at her.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!"

They all stared at her frightened as the water wrapped around her arm into an ice spear.

Then suddenly a large bulky man turned to a jet haired person with some sort of intrument over his eyes

"VEGETABLE! WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT HER ANGER LEVEL?"

Vegetable took the 'scouter' off his eyes and crushed it.

"IT'S OVER 900!!" he screamed.

"WHAT 9000? THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT!"

"BE QUIET ALL OFF YOU!! WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!!"

Everyone pointed at a man with a long white goaty, a turtle shell on his back and sunglasses making the peace sign with his fingers and smiling.

Katara got more water from the sea.

"You! You killed my mother! You murderer!"

"Hey I'm sorry I was on duty! It was my mission! You understand that right?" cried out the old man.

"II could kill you right now!" she shouted calling up a huge wave and smashing it down on him. But he was still there. His legs frozen into he ground so couldn't move and be harmed.

"But I won't" she said dropping to her knees.

"How could you do that to me? How could you take her away?" she asked sobbing while she took the ice away from his legs. The man walked up to her and patter her on the head.

"Listen child. There are some things in life that we can not change. The past is the past and we can't change it young missy. I'm sorry that by my actions you were hurt so badly will you forgive me?"

Katara nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Can forgive me?" she asked. The man smiled and pointed at his cheek.

"Sure one kiss will do it- ARGH!"

Zuko had punched the old man in the face.

"Old geezer"

The old man shook a fist at Zuko.

"Respect your elders young boy"

Zuko grinned.

"I've never been one for tradition"

**Hehehehehe Zuko got jealous...bet he wants a kiss on the cheek...**

On the trip back Katara was fast asleep resting Zuko's chest from all the sobbing she did. Zuko smiled as the Wiggles played there songs and rest on Katara's head breathing in the fragance of her hair.

They got home pretty late and bid good bye to the Wiggles who took the librety of returning them to the Western Air Temple.

The others were asleep.

"Thank you Zuko" Katara said blushing.

"For what?"

"For taking me there and for punching the geezer"

Zuko smiled and scratched his head.

"It was nothing at all really" he insisted.

Katara stepped forward and went on tippy-toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yes it was" she breathed into his ear. Zuko imagined how red he was from blushing.

She walked away and waved saying good night while Zuko stood there love bounded.

**Next Day**

Toph: WHAT'S ALL THIS STUFF!?

Katara: Wiggles merchandise...

**The end!  
**

**So Zuko get's his kiss on the cheek.**

**OH I'M NEARLY UP TO 200 reviews for this story!**

**Same thing as normal who ever get's the 200th review get's the next chapter after the review to be didicated to him or her.**

**Thank my reviewers and thank you to xXBeautiful TragedyXx for reviewing so much that it scared me a bit.**

**Please Review!**

**Your humbles servant of entertainment Ephesians5.19**

**I do not own the Wiggles or Dragon Ball. I put Greg in cause I think more people would know him better than Sam. I miss Greg so much and yes I watch the Wiggles movie before I finished this.**


	25. Chapter 25 Under a Red and Blue Sky

Okay so you're going to defeat the Fire Lord.

Nod

You know what you must do?

Nod

Good. So what's your plan of attack?

Aang rolled out a list.

"Okay! Lalalala! First of all I go to him and do some cool bending Important Notice 1. Make sure Katara is watching. I give him another chance but he will say no obviously. Then I basically fight a bit again trying to convince him to join the good side. If he still is stubborn I start going to the plan to talk to him about his family and if he remembered how happy it was before and didn't he want that time again, Important Notice 2. Make sure I include how the relationship between me and Katara has grown so much. Finally he turns from his ways and we go drink onion and banana juice and eat tofu! Then I go outside to look around while Zuko is back with the dagger girl and Katara comes out smiles , hugs etcetera then we kiss and HAPPILLY EVER AFTER PEOPLES!!!

"Aaahh...Aang what happened to the killing part and why the heck does my sister end up with you?"

Aang looks up to the sky.

"You'll see...we had a deal..."

"But Aang the Fire Lord! What happens if he goes bad again and reeks havoc!" shouted Sokka.

"We put him in the naughty corner!"

HHHthatwasweirdHHH

**EROR ZUTARA FLUFFINESS! CONTAINS EXTREME FLUFFINESS!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDEL THE FLUFFINESS!!! AND DON'T DISS THE FLUFFINESS...or beware...**

Katara wandered around the rocky cliffs admiring the splendid view and trying to take it all in. The Air Temples were certainly beautiful. She was trying to take Zuko out of her mind from the night she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She shook her head and carefully walked through a very narrow route to hear a certain rumbling.

Then she knew what it was. There was a little avalanche and rocks started to fall.

Where was Toph when you needed her?

She tried to run away from the rocks but the path was too narrow to run through.

"Katara!"

She felt secure arms wrap around her waist and they fell to the ground. Once the rumbling had stopped the arms let go and pulled her up.

"Zuko!"

"Hey"

Katara's eyes immediately saw a long cut along his arm.

"You're hurt!"

"Oh it's nothing...just a really long gash on my arm which bleeding a lot"

Katara having no water with her tore off a piece of her dress and wrapped the cut with it.

"Thank you by the way. It was really silly of me to come without water on me"

"Well I love you. So what's a cut for a person you love?"

Katara didn't answer but brushed some hair over her ear and blushed crimson. Zuko saw her embarrassment, smiled and looked to the view. It was beautiful. The stones seemed like art even. The mountain like range and the vegetation that was there even and the sun setting swirling the sky with colours of _red _and _blue_.

At this moment Katara looked at Zuko and saw the calmness of his face and she smiled. Zuko then turned to see her.

Then unconscious of anything that happened around them the two youths leaned in towards each other.

_Just this one kiss_ she thought _one kiss. It won't hurt._

Their lips nearly met but the Zuko drew back. Katara looked a bit hurt.

"Sorry. I never really asked did I? Can I kiss you Katara?"

She nodded hastily and they leaned back in.

The touch of his lips was so soft. So _intoxicating_.

They parted and blushed at each other, then looked out at the setting sun and the coloured sky until it was dark.

**Author's Note:  
I UPDATED!!! YAY!!!**

**kk. I just had exams and they were dreadful and boring but oh well. I also am having to write a story for school it's so far nearly 9, 000 words long which is way over the top since we were supposed to write a short story and I'm writing a novel.**

**I've been reading. SO many books no time. I'm trying to read- Drowned Wednesday, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility and Forever Amber all at the same time and I'm getting Twilight tomorrow. Huzzah...**

**Sorry for late update.**

**Hope you liked! **

**Please review**

**Ephesians5-19**


End file.
